pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacrene City
Nacrene City is an old city in eastern Unova, located between Route 3 and Pinwheel Forest. Its peculiar cityscape was made up of abandoned textile factories and century-old warehouses until enterprising young artists began using them as studios. This was essentially the beginning of the city, and it is still known as the city of art to this day, attracting many creative artists and poets. An abandoned railroad lies in the south of the city. The second Gym of the region, which doubles up as a fossil museum, is found here. There are a few other notable places to visit too; such as Café Warehouse, which has a Soda Pop special on Wednesdays; Loblolly's studio, where Loblolly designs furniture for you to use in the Dream World; and a warehouse shop selling battle items. When you first arrive in the city, Cheren is waiting to talk to you about the Gym and advises to you that having a -type Pokémon will give you an advantage. He kindly hands over three Chesto Berries as well. However, when you head to the Gym you'll find N, who shares his opinions on Pokémon before challenging you to a battle. After defeating him, you can go inside and get a tour of the museum, guided by Lenora's husband, Professor Hawes. Amongst the curiosities are a Dragon Skull, an ancient round stone that was buried in the desert, and a meteor that has a space virus attached to it. The latter can be used for changing Deoxys's form. You can also have fossils restored here by the woman behind the right counter. Once you've beaten Lenora, Hawes runs in and informs you both that Team Plasma have taken over the museum. Team Plasma steals the Dragon Skull and vanishes in a puff of smoke. You and Lenora chase after them and bump into Burgh, Cheren and Bianca who offer to help after hearing what's going on. Cheren and Bianca stay to protect the museum whilst you and the others search for Team Plasma. You'll head to Pinwheel Forest with Burgh, but not before Bianca gives you the Dowsing Machine, allowing you to find hidden items. Later in the story, you'll return here after the events of Relic Castle and be given the Light/Dark Stone by Lenora. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 Once the player has defeated the Champion, the areas past the Skyarrow Bridge are accessible. Once you reach Nacrene City, you can go to the Nacrene Museum, and a text box will say that a mysterious presence can be felt and if you'd like to search around. If you say yes, Uxie will appear. It will be blocking the entrance, and you can try to capture it or defeat it. If you say no, you can continue on to the entrance of the museum. Hawes will greet you, and soon Lenora will appear. She retreats back to her study, and you can go back into the old gym, and go to her study. She will deliver a short speech, and give you the choice of the Plume Fossil or the other fossil. In the cafe, a lady will give an item called Grubby Hanky and on Thursday, you can give the Grubby Hanky to this dude with a Patrat. Gym Trainers Items Warehouse Shop Anime In A Night in the Nacrene City, Ash and friends first arrived there. They went to the Nacrene Gym, but it was closed, so they went to the Nacrene Museum instead. In The Battle According to Lenora!, Ash participates in a Gym Battle against Lenora. Despite his best efforts, he lost. In Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, Ash battles Lenora in a rematch and wins, allowing him to earn his second Unova Badge, the Basic Badge. Trivia *Burgh comes to this city when he has artist's block. *If you go near the musician outside Café Warehouse, an accordion will be temporarily added to the background soundtrack. *In Black 2 and White 2, you can catch Uxie, one of the three Lake Guardians. It will appear outside the museum after you have completed the game. Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations